1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an existing concrete electric pole, a jig for arranging a reinforcement member in the existing concrete electric pole and a method of reinforcing the existing concrete electric pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing concrete electric pole is already installed so that its lower portion is arranged under the ground and its upper portion is arranged above the ground.
In cases of reinforcing the existing concrete electric pole for dealing with the aging change thereof and so on, there is adopted a conventional reinforcing method of winding a reinforcement member such as an aramid fiber seat or the like around an outer periphery of the concrete electric pole.
The electric concrete pole is usually reinforced in the range of its underground lower portion including its boundary portion with respect to the surface of the ground to its upper portion.
That is, when reinforcing the concrete electric pole by using the conventional reinforcing method, it is necessary to excavate the surface of the ground around the boundary portion of the concrete electric pole so as to expose the underground lower portion of the concrete electric pole.
Depending on the installed location of the concrete electric pole, structures which are adjacent to the concrete electric pole must be removed. For example, in a case where a wall around a house is close to the concrete electric pole, the wall must be removed. In addition, in a case where the surface of the ground around the boundary portion of the concrete electric pole is inclined and a stone wall or the like stands on the inclined surface in which the concrete electric pole is installed must be demolished.
The demolition works of the structures and the restoration works of new structures in place of the demolished structures require much time, causing the total time of the reinforcing work and the total cost thereof to be increased, respectively.